


The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x05

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, M/M, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a very special episode as Emy is joined by her partner in crime/audio editor Nicole (@yourstreetserenade) where they dig into the listener mail bag and share some of their favorite <i>What does Queer as Folk mean to you?</i> stories. Then it’s on to chat about the notorious Dr. David, Jennifer attempting to improve her relationship with Justin, and Brian becoming a decent father in spite of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x05

**Listen to episode 1x05 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x05/)! **

**Originally Posted: January 26, 2016**

**Duration: 52:21**

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of that thumpa thumpa?
> 
> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
